


Losing Control

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Drabble, Emotions, M/M, just a little, out in the rain, storming off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: He had lost his temper and stormed off.Well, wasn’t that a first. Draco made sure he never lost control, but this time… he had forgotten to be careful and now…Now he was out in the fucking rain without a coat or umbrella, and his wand was left behind at the Manor.Day 23 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Rain
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



He had lost his temper and stormed off.

Well, wasn’t that a first. Draco made sure he never lost control, but this time… he had forgotten to be careful and now…

Now he was out in the _fucking_ rain without a coat or umbrella, and his wand was left behind at the Manor.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said quietly when he saw him. “Hug?”

Draco glared at Harry, not bothering to answer.

_Do I look like I want a hug?_

They walked together down the road.

Silently, Harry offered Draco to walk under his umbrella.

Then he took his hand.


End file.
